Unlikely Companions
by princessofthepearl2121
Summary: Harry finds Severus Snape on his doorstep injured from a Death Eaters meeting. Together they work to bring Voldemort down and an unlikely love from Snape's past. NOT SLASH
1. Privet Drive

One chilly summer evening Privet Drive was quiet and calm. No one suspected anything out of the ordinary. So naturally, nobody knew what was happening in Number 4.

A young wizard had just finished cleaning up his relatives' dinner remains, and was about to get some leftovers for his dinner, when he heard his uncle's booming voice.

"And just what do you think you're doing, boy?" Vernon Dursley said as he saw his nephew about to reach for some leftovers.

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon, I don't think I can do anymore chores without food for much longer." A boy in clothes three sizes too large answered, while looking down at his large, scuffy trainers.

"Oh no you don't," answered his uncle. "You aren't getting any food until you finish the list I made. Don't even think about writing to your freaky friends. Your wretched godfather's dead. No one cares." Vernon sneered at him. All of a sudden, he grabbed his nephew by his collar and threw him in the cupboard under the stairs.

Harry Potter was used to this kind of treatment, though. He looked around the small space that used to be his room before he got accepted into Hogwarts. He thought about his friends, Ron, Hermione, and Neville, wondering what they were doing this summer.

His fifth year at Hogwarts had ended with Voldemort's return being publicly announced in the Daily Prophet. During the scuffle at the Ministry Lucius Malfoy had been arrested and his godfather, Sirius Black, killed by Bellatrix Lestrange.

Since the beginning of the summer, everything had gone downhill. His uncle had been threatened by ex-Auror Alastor Moody aka. Mad-Eye, at Kings Cross. When he had arrived home he was instantly locked in his room for two days, only being let out to use the loo.

His cousin had been taunting him all summer, since the letter of Sirius' death. Dumbledore had written to him, informing him that he was sorry and he would make sure Sirius would have his name cleared, and his death would not be in vain. When Vernon and Petunia had found out though, it was hell.

Harry had been forced to do more chores than ever this summer. His relatives were wary of leaving their precious son Dudley around him because of the dementor incident last summer.

His trunk had been locked up in the guest room, which was only used once every two or three years, when Aunt Marge, Uncle Vernon's sister, was visiting.

Harry had been smart enough to keep his wand in his pocket though. If it wasn't for that idea, he would have had no way of defending himself should the need arrive.

After remembering all this he could only recall falling into a dreamless sleep. No visions of Voldemort, Cedric, or Sirius, at all. Just darkness.


	2. Revealed

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. **

At the same time the lonely boy was locked up in his cupboard at Privet Drive, a tall man with shoulder length silky, black hair, and a hooked nose, roamed Hogwarts, unable to sleep.

It had been nearly a week since the Dark Lord had summoned his followers. A plan was in the making, and it was going to happen soon.

Severus Snape walked quickly towards his dungeons. He had been thinking of catching up on his sleep a bit with a Dreamless Sleep potion, when he felt a familiar burn on his left forearm. The arm where he had the Dark Mark burned into his skin.

Not wanting to be late, he quickly entered his private quarters and threw on his black cloak and white mask. After slamming the door behind him, he ran out Hogwarts' gates, past the apparition border, and apparated.

With a loud 'CRACK' he appeared at Riddle Manor. He quickly entered the room where the Dark Lord was. He immediately occluded his mind, and bowed down to kiss the hem of his robes.

"My Lord." He said, backing away, and taking his place among the other Death Eaters.

Lord Voldemort was sitting on a throne that looked suspiciously as if it was made of human bones. When all the Death Eaters had arrived he questioned each of them, casting Cruciatus' at all who did not please him. Arriving finally at Severus he questioned,

"Severusss. One of my most faithful. How is it that you have sunk so low.

My Lord? I am faithful only to you" He said making sure to let memories of how much he hated Harry Potter slip.

"Do not lie to me Severus! I know you are a double agent. You are a part of Dumbledore's faithful order. A half-blood no less. I will teach you to honor me once and for all! _Crucio!_"

Severus writhed in pain on the cold stone floor, as the Cruciatus was held. He could think of nothing but the excruciating pain running through him at the moment. He could faintly remember being dragged off to one of the towers where they continued to torture him.

He felt the blood soaking his shirt and cloak, he knew he had to act fast or else he would die at their , there hadn't been any major torture only a few Cruciatus curses and a few blows to his torso. When he heard them leave he got up immediately, pain shooting through his limbs, and he numbly made his way towards the opening of the tower. There was a huge hole which had been blasted away a long time ago, and under that hole there was a small lake, which ran around the manor.

Severus made his way towards the opening and looked down. It was late at night so the water was jet-black as was the ground below. He could faintly see the outline of the lake and he had a pretty good chance of not hitting the ground.

Severus could hear the footsteps climbing up the tower, so he gathered up his courage and jumped. The water was icy cold, despite it being August. He surfaced immediately thanking God, Merlin, and whoever else was listening that he had learned how to swim at an early age.

He swam agilely towards the shore, as he could hear the others' shouts. As soon as he climbed up onto the ground he started running as fast as humanly possible towards the apparition borders. Severus quickly though of the first place that he would be safe.

If he went to Hogwarts he would collapse once within the gates, his home was uninhabited and he wouldn't be able to stay there because his fellow 'comrades' knew where it was. It only left one alternative, Harry Potter's residence.

He was gone with a loud 'CRACK' and on the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive. Exhausted and nearly frozen, he let the sweet darkness engulf him.

A/N: I was debating adding a new character or a surprise visit by Tobias Snape. (Severus' father).


	3. Conversations and Revelations

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.

**Harry had woken up in his small, cramped, cupboard, since no one had decided to let him out. He checked the handle which was thankfully unlocked and made his way to the loo. **

**As Harry checked the list of chores by the phone he could hear his 'loving family' sleeping upstairs. He decided he would start with weeding the garden and watering Aunt Petunia's plants.**

**As Harry opened the door he stifled a yell. On his back doorstep was an unconscious man with his Death Eater attire still on. Harry almost ran to floo the Order when he took off the hood and mask and saw the familiar hook-nosed professor. **

**Professor Snape was unconscious and his shirt was soaked with blood. There was a small gash on his face that was bleeding a little, but nothing severe. Thank Merlin for that. **

**Harry was not very strong but he knew what he had to do, he grabbed him by his shoulders and literally dragged him up to his room. Once there he ripped the Death Eater's cloak and his normal black robes off. He discarded them along with his mask into a corner of his room, and set to get his stash of potions he had nicked from Snape's office at the end of the year. **

**Getting a pain-relief potion, an anti-cruciatus potion, and a blood-replenishing potion, he stood them up on his nightstand. **

**Making sure his professor was asleep he quickly darted downstairs to make breakfast for the family. **

**Once the Dursley's woke up and had eaten, his Uncle and cousin, left for the day, leaving him with his Aunt Petunia. **

"**Boy, you'd better not think you're going to laze about all day. I want your room cleaned, and the garden watered. Here's some bread and cheese." She said as she thrust a plate full of it into his hands. **

**Severus opened his eyes, looking around he saw that he was now in a small room. Memories of the previous night came flooding back towards him. He was now at the mercy of the Boy-Who-Lived. 'How wonderful.' He thought to himself sarcastically. **

**It looked like a sort of muggle prison. No doubt it was a storage room, and he had been thrown in like a worthless rag. **

**Severus took in his surroundings carefully and noticed the three potion bottles on the nightstand. 'Probably stole the from my stores, I knew I was missing potions this year.' He thought darkly as he took all three of them. **

**As the door opened he saw Potter carrying a plate f bread and cheese. Severus raised and elegant eyebrow, looking questioningly at the plate.**

"**Here sir, it's all I can give you I'm afraid." Potter said as he handed Severus the plate. The took two slices of bread and cheese and ate hungrily, devouring it quickly. **

**Severus grimaced but took a few slices of each as well eating quickly but not messily. He took in the boy's appearance as he ate. His hair was still messy as ever, just like his father, but he was so thin. Thinner than Severus himself was at his age. **

**His clothes looked three sizes too big for him, and he had a mark resembling one a whip or belt buckle left, on his arm. **

"**Potter what happened to your arm?" Severus questioned in between bites. **

"**I fell and got hurt." He answered looking down. Severus narrowed his eyes. **

"**That is a mark only left by a belt buckle or a whip." He retorted looking at the boy again in suspicion. **

**Potter's eyes were wide as he tried to come up with an excuse.**

"**Sir, no, it's just that I fell down, honestly." He said trying to cover up his unease. **

**Severus sighed, and took hold of one of the boy's shoulders. Potter flinched and stumbled back, catching himself before he hit the floor. **

"**Potter, however hard this may be to get through your thick skull, I'm not going to ridicule you if you tell me the truth.**

**Uncle Vernon did that one day. It started this summer though. I mean, it's not something that's been going on for a long time. But how did you know sir? How did you recognize it?" He said, staring back at Severus with wide green eyes. **

**Severus took a deep breath, he could either tell the boy about his childhood, or rather lack of, or he could simply ignore the boy. But since Potter had actually told the truth he decided on the former. **

"**I don't want this story all over the school, Potter understand?**

**Yes sir.**

**Very well. My father, when he was drunk, used to beat my mother and I. Me with a whip, and her usually with brute force. One day when he couldn't find his whip he simply used his belt buckle on me. I grew so accustomed to the marks that I can recognize them almost anywhere.**

**Um…why did he beat you? Sir. **

**He hated magic, loathed it. He snapped my mother's wand one night, but I always hid mine so well they could never find it. I always did summer homework before term ended, he usually locked up anything magical when I got home.**

**My relatives hate magic too. They lock up my things, and my uncle beats me sometimes." Severus took a sharp intake of breath. Never in his wildest imagination would he believe that the famous Harry Potter would be abused. **

**When he looked at Potter again he saw himself as a child, cowering away from his father. His room was about the same size as this one, except without the bars on the window. **

"**Po-Harry, do they usually treat you like this? **

**Yes sir." He answered, meekly. **

"**Boy! Get down here now!" Petunia Dursley said coming down the hall. **

"**Professor, it's my Aunt, you have to hide they can't find you here." Harry said with panic in his eyes. **

"**No need to hide. I'll confront her directly." Severus said, malice clear in his coal black eyes. **

"**Professor, you don't know them , please. They'll kill me." Harry said, nearly begging, as he tried to pull his Professor back. Severus merely shrugged him out of his way and…….**


	4. Childhoods and Memories

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**

Last Time:

"_Professor, you don't know them , please. They'll kill me." Harry said, nearly begging, as he tried to pull his Professor back. _

Severus merely shrugged him out of his way and made his way to the door. As soon as he reached it Petunia opened it, and gave a shriek. She stumbled backwards and into the wall behind her.

"You. What are you doing here? What do you want?" She said trying desperately to escape.

"What, can't I just stop by for visits Tuney?

Don't you dare call me that. Lily was the only one who could get away with that. Why are you here anyways Severus. I doubt you wanted to catch up on old time.

Right, Tuney. Very impressive. In case you haven't noticed I'm injured and simply needed a place to rest. Or won't you let me stay? Just like the time you turned your back on me when I went to see Lily the summer after our third year.

I had my reasons Snape.

I'm sure you do.

How did you get hurt anyways? Some of your lot attacking people around corners.

I may tell you after I clean up a bit.

There's blood all over you. Don't get it on anything.

Once again prissy Petunia, has no sentiments. You haven't changed at all. At times I wonder how you and Lily could be sisters when you were so different from each other." He sneered at Petunia, walking over to the bathroom so he could clean up a bit before talking to her anymore.

Once inside, he looked into the mirror and was shocked at his own appearance. His hair had some blood on it, but his shirt was soaked through with it. His pants weren't too bloodstained, and his face only had a few gashes on it, though none too deep.

Harry watched the whole scene in the hallway, in wonder. How was it that Aunt Petunia knew Snape? And they were talking about his mother. Snape must have known her. But how?

Harry made his way down to the sitting room, so he could ask his aunt.

"Aunt Petunia, do you know each other?

Yes, Harry. He grew up with your mother and I. Severus instantly disliked me, but the feeling was mutual. He lived in Spinner's End, and everyone knew his father spent all of his money on getting drunk rather than on taking care of his family. He was always wearing the most awful clothing ever, and his hair was always the same shoulder-length silky black that it is today. He told Lily she was a witch. And I've hated him ever since."

After Severus had showered and gotten the blood out of his trousers and robe, he went downstairs. His shirt was completely unsalvageable, it was soaked through with blood and ripped.

As soon as Petunia saw him she gasped.

"Severus! Good God, what happened to you!?

I told you I was wounded.

But by what?

The Dark Lord and his Death Eaters.

Severus you have to get out of here. Vernon and Dudley are coming soon. They can't see you here. Vernon will kill you and the boy.

Potter will leave with me then. I will take him to Order Headquarters.

Be safe. I still care whether you live or die you know?

I know, Petunia." Severus said, giving her a 'look.'

"Potter, get your things we're leaving." Severus said as he started to put on the bandages Petunia had offered him.

"They're locked in the guest room." Harry said, looking down.

Severus pushed him out of his way and stormed up the stairs whispering a quick _'Alohamora'_, and unlocking the door. He saw the boy's trunk and levitated it downstairs.

"Come Potter, we're apparating to headquarters.

Yes sir." Harry answered.

Severus pulled the boy outside past the apparition point, and, grabbing the boy's shoulder tightly, apparated to their destination.


End file.
